


Another Horizon

by queenseptienna



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mass Effect 2, Slash, What-If, bashing Miranda because reasons
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-03 23:27:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4118608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenseptienna/pseuds/queenseptienna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shepard e Kaidan si incontrano su Horizon dopo la battaglia con i Collettori, ma John non vuole lasciare andare il suo vecchio amore e lo obbliga con la forza a salire sulla Normandy.<br/>Kaidan si ritrova a riprendere in mano la sua vecchia relazione con Shepard e contendersi l'amato con Miranda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Per Pans

Horizon era come Eden Prime, una colonia umana dall'architettura funzionale e senza fronzoli. Bastava la natura a rendere il posto un luogo piacevole dove mettere su famiglia, nonostante si trovasse nei sistemi Terminus. Una piccola oasi di pace non ancora contaminata dalla presenza dei mercenari del Sole Blu o del Branco Sanguinario.

Tuttavia la serenità di Horizon era stata distrutta in un attimo dall'attacco dei Collettori. Buona parte della colonia era stata posta in stasi e rapita, molti erano morti e in pochi erano riusciti a fuggire o a nascondersi.

Shepard, insieme a Garrus e Miranda - la maledetta non ne aveva voluto sapere di rimanere sulla Normandy - aveva resistito al primo assalto. La presenza dell'Araldo li aveva messi in guardia e mai era capitato loro di assistere a qualcosa di simile.

Ora, sotto il fuoco incrociato da parte del nemico, John cercava di farsi strada tra i mutanti, mentre Garrus e Miranda tenevano occupati i pezzi grossi sul campo di battaglia. I corpi dei Collettori cadevano come mosche e, nella sua mente, Shepard si fece nota di recuperare almeno uno dei corpi dei mutanti. Erano dannatamente simili a quelli visti anni prima su Eden Prime, ma questi non erano creati da sonde e avevano qualcosa di diverso. Soprattutto non erano folli esperimenti di Cerberus. Sentiva il bisogno di grattarsi via il loro logo dai vestiti sotto l'armatura.

Quando anche l'ultimo dei nemici fu abbattuto, la squadra iniziò il ripristino delle trasmissioni alla Normandy e la rimessa in linea del cannone orbitale. Un rumore li fece voltare di scatto e Delan, il meccanico sopravvissuto all'assalto, uscì da dietro a delle casse. Dopo un breve scambio di convenevoli, apparve l'ultima persona che Shepard si aspettava di vedere. È la prima che avrebbe voluto avere accanto al suo risveglio dal coma.

“Stai parlando con una leggenda, Delan”. La voce calda di Kaidan Alenko colpì Shepard con un brivido alla spina dorsale. “John Shepard, primo Spettro Umano, salvatore della Cittadella. Un fantasma. Un morto che ritorna in vita”.

_E il mio amante_. La frase rimase sospesa nell'aria, ma percepibile ad almeno tre persone, loro due e Garrus.

Delan fece una smorfia seccata prima di allontanarsi. “Di tutte le persone brave e oneste di questa colonia, proprio tu dovevi salvarti. Figurarsi!”

“Kaidan” esclamò Shepard, improvvisamente a corto di parole. L'unica cosa che riuscì di fare, fu stringerlo in un abbraccio e scambiare un breve bacio. “Come stai?”

“Come sto? Sei sparito per due anni! Sei morto sotto i miei occhi e tutto quello che hai da dirmi è come sto?” La risposta di Alenko arrivò secca come una sferzata, al punto che Shepard fece un passo indietro.

“Io non...”

Garrus li interruppe. “Sei ingiusto, Kaidan. Sei stato la prima persona che Shepard è andato a cercare appena sveglio”.

“È vero” aggiunse il comandante. “Anderson mi ha detto che eri irreperibile per una missione segreta. Sanno dove sono, Kaid”.

“Sta zitto, tu” lo rimbeccò la sentinella, puntandogli il dito contro. Poi fissò Miranda. “State con Cerberus! Come posso fidarmi di voi?”

La donna fece per rispondere, ma Shepard la interruppe con un gesto della mano. “Sono morto, Kaidan. Non so come, ma Cerberus mi ha rimesso in piedi e in cambio li sto aiutando a fermare i Collettori, visto che l'Alleanza se ne sta lavando le mani”.

“Non volevo credere che i rapporti fossero veri. Cerberus, Shepard. Non ti ricordi forse di quei laboratori su Nepheron? La morte orribile dell'ammiraglio Kahoku?” Kaidan puntò il dito contro Miranda. “Di come questi mostri hanno sfruttato le vittime del Thorian?”

La donna strinse i pugni intorno al mitra. “Senti, stronzo. Non ho idea di cosa facessero alla divisione militare di Cerberus, né ho idea di cosa tu stia parlando, ma la sottoscritta ha passato due anni della sua vita a resuscitare letteralmente Shepard, quindi potresti mostrare un po' di gratitudine e levarti quel palo dal culo”.

Shepard si mise in mezzo ai due e spinse via Kaidan. Lo trascinò con sé dietro a una pila di casse, supplicandolo con lo sguardo. “Kaidan... Quello che dice è vero. Ti prego, vieni con me sulla Normandy, sarà come ai vecchi tempi. Ho bisogno di qualcuno come te che mi guardi le spalle”.

“Non lavorerò mai per Cerberus, John. So dove devo riporre la mia lealtà e questa va all'Alleanza”. Il tono di Alenko si addolcì un attimo, prima di accarezzare il volto di Shepard, solcato dalle cicatrici cibernetiche. “Ti amo ancora, John. Non hai idea di quanto. Ma non posso fare questo, nemmeno per te”.

Un ultimo bacio a fior di labbra e Kaidan si era già voltato per andarsene, lasciando Shepard immobile e freddo. Per la prima volta nella sua vita non aveva idea di come comportarsi. Il comportamento dell'uomo che amava oltre ogni altra cosa gli aveva lasciato una voragine nel petto. Una mano gelida che gli artigliava il cuore. Aveva perso due anni della sua vita, due anni senza di lui, non avrebbe sopportato oltre.

Shepard si voltò verso Garrus e bastò un semplice cenno di intesa tra i due per sapere cosa stava per accadere. Miranda rimase in disparte senza capire, il turian scattò in avanti in corsa brandendo il fucile di precisione come una mazza e colpì Kaidan esattamente sulla nuca, impedendogli qualsiasi approccio biotico. La sentinella era un abile e letale combattente anche senza poteri, ma nemmeno lui poteva resistere a un colpo diretto al suo tallone d'Achille.

“Mi dispiace, ma non posso stare senza di te” sussurrò Shepard, afferrandolo prima che si schiantasse a terra. Baciò la fronte di Kaidan mentre questi scivolava nell'incoscienza senza poter fare nulla al riguardo.

“Cosa diavolo pensi di fare, Shepard?” Miranda si era avvicinata e lo osservò mentre con Garrus trascinava il corpo del biotico al punto di recupero. “Non possiamo portarlo sulla Normandy. Non collaborerà mai e se siamo fortunati ci ucciderà rapidamente”.

“Non importa”. Garrus fece spallucce. “Collaborerà. Shepard troverà il modo. Altrimenti non mi spiego come abbia potuto sopportarlo per tutto questo tempo”.

Shepard lo guardò male. “Guarda che ti sento”.

“Non me ne frega proprio niente”.

“Stronzo”.

“Krogan”.

John sbuffò e attivò il comunicatore all'interno della tuta. “Shepard a Normandy, siamo pronti per il rientro, ne ho abbastanza di questo posto. Abbiamo un ospite, dite a Chawkas di stare pronta”.

“Sissignore” rispose la voce di Joker, distorta dalle onde elettromagnetiche. “Di chi si tratta?”

“Fidati, non ti piacerà.”


	2. Chapter 2

La prima cosa che Kaidan registrò non appena aprì gli occhi, era che non era dove doveva essere. La testa non gli doleva, ma era conscio che il suo impianto L2 era stato disattivato. Si tirò a sedere di colpo, ma due paia di mani lo rimisero al suo posto, steso su un lettino. C'era odore di ospedale.   
"Stai calmo, Kaidan. Sei al sicuro".   
"Tali". Il biotico si volse verso la quarian, che stava seduta al suo fianco con il capo inclinato. Poteva quasi sentire il suo sorriso. "Dove sono?"   
"Sulla Normandy" rispose un'altra voce. Garrus. "A proposito, mi dispiace per il colpo".   
Alenko digrignò i denti in direzione del turian. "Ti ci vorrà parecchio per farti perdonare questa bravata, Vakarian".   
Le porte dell'infermeria si aprirono e apparve la dottoressa Chawkas, la quale accorse immediatamente al capezzale della sentinella. "Comandante Alenko. Kaidan. Come ti senti?"   
"Come se un turian mi avesse colpito alla nuca".   
Il turian in questione agitò le mandibole per prenderlo in giro.   
La dottoressa eseguì un rapido check-up all'unico altro umano presente nella stanza e gli rivolse un sorriso soddisfatto. "Molto bene, Kaidan. Anche se sei stato sedato per tre giorni - il signor Vakarian qui dovrebbe imparare a moderare la propria forza - sei in ottimo stato. Posso riattivare il tuo impianto, ma devi promettermi che non ci ucciderai tutti con un'esplosione biotica".   
"Va bene, ma voglio sapere cosa diamine è successo, ma soprattutto perché sono qui e dov'è il bastardo" rispose Alenko.   
Tali gli accarezzò una mano. "Il bastardo è sul ponte 2 a cercare di spiegare all'Uomo Misterioso perché sta mandando a farsi benedire tutta la missione solo per averti a bordo".   
"Su come ci sei arrivato, lo sai" aggiunse Garrus, senza il minimo senso di colpa. "Sei qui perché Shepard ti ama, credo. Non c'è alcuna altra spiegazione. Niente tattica di battaglia o coerenza".   
Alenko si tirò a sedere. Gli doleva il punto dove era stato colpito, ma era sopportabile. Doveva pensare e in fretta. Shepard lo aveva portato lì, in mezzo a Cerberus per... nessuna ragione. Era stato impulsivo e sapeva per certo che la cosa era pericolosa. Kaidan non era un marine fresco di addestramento e inesperto nella battaglia, era una sentinella con alle spalle niente meno che la morte di Saren Arterius e la distruzione di un imprecisato numero di nemici. Shepard doveva per forza essere sicuro che se si fosse arrabbiato sul serio, gli avrebbe tolto la pelle di dosso.   
"Perché voi tre siete qui?" domandò ai presenti. "Chi altri della vecchia Normandy si è unito a Cerberus?"   
"Solo noi tre" rispose Tali. "E non ci siamo uniti a Cerberus, ci siamo uniti a Shepard".   
Il turian si sistemò meglio sulla sedia. Aveva perso la facciata arrogante, in quel momento sembrava a disagio. "So che non vuoi credere a quanto ti ha detto Shepard, ma è vero. Era morto. Cerberus ha recuperato il suo cadavere e, grazie a milioni di crediti e una tecnologia incredibile, Miranda è stata in grado di resuscitarlo".   
"Quello allora non è Shepard. Potrebbe essere chiunque. Magari una AI molto sofisticata e manovrata dall'Uomo Misterioso in persona" obiettò Alenko.   
Tali scosse la testa. Sembrava affranta. "Io non so cosa gli abbiano fatto, Kaidan. Ma mi ricordo il vecchio comandante Shepard e questo è sicuramente lui, al 100%. I suoi ricordi sono intatti, è stato in grado di dirmi cose che avevo detto a lui soltanto. Fidati di noi, Kaidan".   
"Se ti è d'aiuto, Alenko, il comandante si sottopone regolarmente a test psichici presso di me" lo rassicurò Chawkas. "Test regolamentari dell'Alleanza, non di Cerberus. Li passa ogni volta. John Shepard è ancora l'uomo che conoscevi e di sicuro è ancora fedele all'Alleanza".   
"Ma lavora con Cerberus" insistette la sentinella, non riuscendo a fare stare zitta la vocina dentro la sua testa che gli diceva che era tutta una truffa. Il suo Shepard non avrebbe mai tradito così l'Alleanza, doveva esserci qualcosa dietro ed era determinato a scoprirlo. Anche a fingere, se necessario. "Ma mi rendo conto che per questo dovrò parlarne direttamente con lui, anche se dubito che capirei".   
"Non hai mai scelto la via più facile" ridacchiò Garrus. "Forse è per questo che ci piaci. Che gli piaci".   
Chawkas sorrise e attivò il suo omni-tool, impostando una chiamata al comandante. Il volto di Shepard apparve sullo schermo. "Comandante, buone notizie. Il nostro ospite si è svegliato da poco".   
"Arrivo immediatamente".   
All'improvviso Kaidan si sentì nervoso. Parlare senza Shepard nella stanza era un conto, aveva la possibilità di pensare alle risposte con attenzione e di parlare liberamente. Ma con lui... Con lui Kaidan non era mai stato in grado di focalizzare l'attenzione su qualsiasi cosa che non fosse John. I sentimenti che provava per lui erano ancora forti come il primo giorno in cui si erano innamorati, rompendo ogni regolamentazione sulla fraternizzazione. I ricordi precedenti all'assalto su Ilos erano ancora vividi nella sua mente. Avevano fatto sesso centinaia di volte in altrettanti posti differenti, ma quella volta avevano fatto l'amore come se fosse l'ultima e così effettivamente era stato.   
Garrus e Tali lo salutarono e uscirono dall'infermeria. Chawkas rimase giusto il tempo di riattivare il suo impianto L2 e anche lei uscì nello stesso istante in cui Shepard fece il suo ingresso.    
Rimasero a fissarsi per un lungo istante. Il volto di John era scavato, stanco. Aveva gli occhi rossi di chi non dormiva da giorni - tre, gli suggerì la voce nella sua testa - ma il sorriso che gli affiorò sulle labbra... no, quello era vero.   
"Ciao..." mormorò. Era impacciato. Stava sulla porta, indeciso sul da farsi.   
"Ciao" rispose Kaidan. Anche se era in pigiama, aveva voglia di muoversi. Non voleva parlare lì, lo faceva sentire malato. "Possiamo andare da un'altra parte?"   
John annuì e gli si avvicinò per aiutarlo, ma Kaidan lo rimise al suo posto con un gesto della mano. Il comandante - indossava un'uniforme semplice priva dei contrassegni di Cerberus - fece un passo indietro e si limitò a porgergli un paio di scarpe che si trovavano sotto il lettino.   
Il messaggio di Kaidan era chiaro: non ti ho ancora perdonato.   
Alenko ebbe un paio di problemi a ritrovare l'equilibrio, ma rifiutò aiuto anche il quel caso. L'ultima cosa che voleva era ritrovarsi addosso il corpo dell'altro e perdere tutta la sua sanità mentale. Perché lo sapeva che non avrebbe saputo resistere se fossero stati troppo vicini. Era due anni che non faceva sesso, lo sapeva fin troppo bene.   
"Da questa parte" lo invitò John.   
Uscirono dall'infermeria e non si diressero alla stanza che sulla SR-1 erano soliti condividere. Vide Miranda entrarvi dentro e dedusse che era sua. Kaidan si guardò intorno e notò che la sua vecchia postazione era diventata la mensa. Grossi tavoli ingombravano la sala comune e molti membri dell'equipaggio vi erano seduti a mangiare o a giocare a carte. Dovette ammettere che di sicuro era un ambiente più... libero, rispetto alla SR-1.   
Si avviarono verso l'ascensore. Il corridoio dei dormitori dell'equipaggio era pressoché rimasto identico. Notò un drell e un'asari dall'aria impenetrabile, che si scambiarono un paio di parole dopo averlo visto.   
Stavano per entrare nell'ascensore quando un salarian apparve alle loro spalle e li fermò. "Shepard, devo parlarti".   
"Mordin, non può aspettare?" chiese il comandante.   
"No" fu la risposta secca dell'altro. Uno scienziato? Questi rivolse una breve occhiata a Kaidan. "Ah, comandante Alenko. Finalmente sveglio. Piacere di conoscerti, sono Mordin Solus".   
Kaidan borbottò qualcosa di educato in risposta, prima che il salarian ricominciasse a parlare a una velocità inaudita, rivolto al comandante. "Ho studiato i dati di Maelon. Una cura per la genofagia è possibile. L'Uomo Misterioso potrebbe non volere che i dati vengano diffusi".   
Shepard si massaggiò il mento, indeciso. "Questo è poco ma sicuro. Fatti aiutare da Joker o Tali, invia i dati all'Alleanza. Potrebbero tornarci utili in futuro".   
"Ti ringrazio Shepard". Così come era arrivato, lo scienziato, chiaramente non Cerberus, scomparve.    
Una volta in ascensore, Kaidan chiese: "Per essere una nave di Cerberus, è piena di alieni".   
"Già" rise l'altro, passandosi una mano sul viso. "A Cerberus la cosa non è piaciuta, ma io devo solo portare a termine una missione, non condividere le loro stronzate".   
"A proposito di questo..."   
Le porte di aprirono e si ritrovarono fuori dalla cabina del capitano. Sulla SR-1 nessuno dei due era mai stato lì.   
"Voglio spiegazioni, Shepard. Devo poterti credere".   
John gli fece cenno di seguirlo ed entrarono nella cabina. La vista dell'acquario fece inarcare un sopracciglio a Kaidan, una tale frivolezza non era né Alleanza, né Cerberus. Si girò e vide l'intera collezione di modellini di navi fare bella mostra in due enormi teche, per non parlare della gabbietta con un criceto spaziale. No, quello non era altro che John Shepard.   
"So che le parole non ti convinceranno" esclamò John, invitandolo a sedersi sul divano. Davanti a loro, sul tavolino, una bottiglia di brandy Serrice faceva bella mostra di sé. Era ancora sigillata e Kaidan la riconobbe immediatamente. Il brandy a etichetta blu era uscito di produzione cinque anni prima. Una delle ultime bottiglie era stata in suo possesso e l'aveva successivamente regalata a Shepard. "Credo dovremmo bere".   
"Lo credo anche io" rispose Alenko, con un dolore sordo che gli batteva nel petto. Un senso di angoscia, ma anche di speranza. "Inizia dal principio e non tralasciare niente".


	3. Chapter 3

Shepard ci impiegò tre ore a spiegare tutto a Kaidan per filo e per segno, rispondendo a tutte le sue domande in merito. Era stato esaustivo e non aveva nascosto nulla, soprattutto il suo disprezzo per Cerberus, anche se ne riconosceva la necessità lavorativa.   
Alla fine di tutto Kaidan non era ancora convinto, ma aveva deciso di dare a Shepard il beneficio del dubbio. Ma rimaneva comunque il problema della sua presenza a bordo: doveva avvertire il quartier generale dell'Alleanza, spiegare la situazione e decidere sul da farsi. Ma anche in quel caso, Shepard aveva la risposta pronta.   
"Il mio status di Spettro è stato reintegrato" ammise. "Al momento il mio record segna che sono in missione sotto copertura. Non sarà difficile risolvere la situazione, ma devo contattare Hackett fuori dai canali di IDA".   
"IDA?" chiese Alenko, perplesso.   
John sorrise affettuosamente. "Si tratta dell'AI della nuova Normandy. Mi fido ciecamente di lei, ma purtroppo è ancora programmata per passare le nostre comunicazioni all'Uomo Misterioso".   
Una voce metallica rimbombò nella stanza. "Questo è esatto, comandante. Devo passare ogni comunicazione, ma non sono programmata per riferire quello che sento. Se posso dare un suggerimento, la sua vecchia amica Liara T'Soni, insieme a Tali Zorah, potrebbe esserle d'aiuto nella creazione di un canale sicuro direttamente sulla nave".   
"Wow" esclamò Kaidan, stupefatto. "Stai dicendo che stai andando contro la tua stessa programmazione?"   
"Sono una AI, comandante Alenko. Ho piena coscienza e sono in grado di agire autonomamente e imparare. Solo i blocchi fisici di programmazione mi impediscono di fare quello che realmente vorrei. A proposito, è un piacere rivederla".   
Kaidan aggrottò le sopracciglia. "Rivedermi? E quando ci saremmo visti?"   
"Sulla Luna" rispose Shepard, con un sorriso. "Ti ricordi quella base dell'Alleanza e l'AI impazzita?"   
"Eri tu!" Kaidan non ci credeva. Erano quasi morti quella volta. "I tuoi droni ci hanno quasi fatto a pezzi!"   
La voce di IDA era... imbarazzata? "Lo so, comandante. Mi dispiace, ma prendere coscienza mentre ero sotto attacco è stato... destabilizzante. Spero potrà perdonarmi".   
"Ci penserò su" mormorò, riportando la sua attenzione su Shepard. "Quindi cosa facciamo?"   
"Vedrai. Joker, rotta su Haelstrom, alla base dell'Ombra".   
"Ricevuto, comandante. Liara sarà felice di rivederti".   
La sentinella non credeva alle proprie orecchie. "L'Ombra? Liara? Mi sento come se fossi fuori dal giro da un pezzo".   
Shepard gli accarezzò una mano, ma la ritirò immediatamente come se scottasse. "Ti spiegherò tutto strada facendo".   
  
  
Liara cacciò un grido di gioia alla vista di Kaidan. Gli corse incontro e lo abbracciò stretto e per un attimo il biotico riuscì a dimenticare quando, all'inizio della loro conoscenza, erano rivali per l'amore di Shepard. "Non sapete quanto mi riempie di gioia vedervi insieme".   
"E noi siamo felici di vedere te, Liara" disse Shepard. "Abbiamo bisogno di quel favore che ti ho chiesto".   
"Nessun problema" rispose l'Ombra. Lo faccio con piacere".   
Tornarono alla Normandy con Liara e Feron al seguito. Insieme a Tali, costruirono nella cabina di Shepard un nuovo terminale privato per le comunicazioni che esulava dalla Normandy e che si allacciava alla nave dell'Ombra. In quel modo le trasmissioni erano criptate e impossibili da decifrare per Cerberus.    
Inutile dire che le rimostranze di Miranda furono più che rumorose e non trovarono alcun sostegno in Jacob che, essendo un ex soldato dell'Alleanza, stimava il comandante Alenko già da lunga data e si diceva onorato di lavorare con lui.   
Qualche ora più tardi, Shepard fu in grado di collegarsi con Hackett e spiegare la presenza di Kaidan a bordo. Si trovò in difficoltà ad ammettere di aver letteralmente rapito Alenko, ma la sentinella gli venne in aiuto ancora prima che il comandante potesse aprire bocca.    
"Ho colto l'occasione per studiare più da vicino i metodi di Cerberus e controllare la lealtà di Shepard" disse all'Ammiraglio. "Quest'ultima è confermata, ma ho bisogno che il mio status sotto copertura venga reso effettivo".   
"Un'eccellente idea, comandante Alenko" rispose Hackett. "C'è altro?"   
"Sì", aggiunse velocemente, senza guardare in faccia a Shepard. "Due cose. Invierò quanti più dati possibili sulle forze militari di Cerberus. Inoltre vorrei che contattasse la mia famiglia e comunicasse loro che sto bene".   
L'ammiraglio annuì e la comunicazione venne finalmente chiusa. I due comandanti si afflosciarono sul divano, con gli occhi chiusi, finché Kaidan non interruppe il silenzio. "L'uomo misterioso come l'ha presa?"   
"Male" rispose John. "Anzi, male è un eufemismo. Non ti voleva a bordo sin dall'inizio, anche se credo che non avesse previsto il nostro incontro su Horizon. Secondo lui non sarò più sufficientemente concentrato sulla missione perché potresti tradirmi".   
"Potrei non credere alla tue parole, potrei non fidarmi di te, ma mai, mai ti tradirei" esclamò Kaidan e improvvisamente si ritrovarono a faccia a faccia.   
Shepard aveva una voglia tremenda di baciarlo fino a farsi mancare il fiato. Sforzava se stesso per non allungare le mani e spingere Alenko sul materasso del letto e abbandonarsi all'oblio del sesso, ma Kaidan si tirò indietro dopo una lotta interiore dello stesso tipo. "John... credo di dover andare".   
"No, ti prego, rimani. Perdonami" mormorò John, passandosi le mani tra i capelli cortissimi. "è solo che... beh, sono due anni".   
"Sono due anni anche per me, ma voglio che le cose si sistemino, prima"   
"Hai ragione, hai ragione... allora credo che dovrò farti preparare un'altra stanza". John distolse lo sguardo, arrossendo. "Avevo previsto che dormissimo insieme".   
Kaidan si prese un attimo prima di rispondere. Valutare i pro e i contro. E anche se necessitava di solitudine per pensare, non era certo che rifiutare il letto di John fosse una buona idea. Amava quell'uomo, a prescindere da tutto, dannazione. "Posso restare qui. Ma niente sesso per ora".   
"Tutto quello che vuoi" rispose John, afferrandogli le mani. Aveva lo sguardo di un cucciolo di varren abbandonato.   
Kaidan ringhiò infastidito. Beh, poteva togliersi almeno uno sfizio, giusto? "Oh, al diavolo" disse, prima di avventarsi sulle labbra di Shepard e finalmente baciarlo come se non ci fosse un domani.


	4. Chapter 4

Miranda era la persona più detestabile e odiosa che l'universo gli avesse mai messo davanti. Kaidan la odiava davvero.    
Lei non accettava la sua presenza a bordo - poteva capirla, visto che era solito inviare i report di ogni missione di Shepard all'Ammiragliato - e non sopportava la sua relazione con Shepard. Kaidan non era uno stupido, in misura minore aveva avuto gli stessi contrasti con Liara a suo tempo, ma se la asari era innamorata solo di ciò che Shepard rappresentava, Miranda aveva mire ben più fisiche sul comandante.    
La relazione tra Kaidan e Shepard era tornata sui giusti binari nell'arco di qualche mese. Avevano finalmente imparato a fidarsi l'uno dell'altro e John aveva iniziato a portare Kaidan in battaglia con sé, nonostante il parere fortemente negativo della Lawson. Ma i risultati non potevano essere negati. Con le abilità di infiltrazione di Shepard, i poteri biotici e le qualità mediche di Kaidan, unite alla forza in combattimento di Garrus, erano praticamente imbattibili come un piccolo esercito di krogan. Garrus dava il cambio a Tali ogni volta che si parlava di nemici sintetici, confermando ancora una volta il detto "squadra che vince, non si cambia". Avevano fermato il progetto Overlord nel giro di pochi giorni, per non parlare di come Kaidan si era lanciato al salvataggio disperato - e con successo - di Shepard durante gli eventi che avevano portato alla distruzione del portale batarian.   
Insomma, erano fatti per stare insieme, sia nella vita che nel campo di battaglia, e questo a Miranda non andava giù. E per questo Kaidan la detestava.   
"Che hai, sei incazzato perché la cheerleader fa la gatta morta dietro al tuo fidanzato?" lo prese in giro Jack.   
Erano lei e Alenko, seduti al piccolo bar nella sala relax. Erano appena diventati amici, ognuno con storie terribili della propria infanzia da raccontarsi, una su Pragia e l'altro sulla stazione Gagarin. Kaidan non era uno stupido, si era accorto che sotto l'astio di Jack nei confronti di Miranda, si celava una certa attrazione. "Razionalmente mi rendo conto che lo fa solo per darmi fastidio. E perché è affascinata dal potere di Shepard".   
"Stronzate" replicò la biotica, mandando giù un sorso di liquore che avrebbe abbattuto persino un krogan. "Si sente minacciata dalla tua presenza. Da quando sei qui, nessun prezioso segreto di Cerberus è rimasto al sicuro, per non parlare del fatto che nessuno di noi ha più visto il campo di battaglia. Non che mi dispiaccia, personalmente. Ho più tempo da dedicare a me stessa e allenare i miei poteri in vista del finale di questa merda contro i Collettori".   
L'uomo rimestò il fondo del proprio bicchiere. Era una poltiglia bluastra. "Beh, io e Shepard abbiamo combattuto insieme per anni. In fondo trovo normale che preferisca la mia esperienza a quella di estranei".   
"O forse vuole solo tenersi davanti al naso il tuo culo perfetto" rise l'altra. "A proposito, avete ripreso a scopare?"   
"No."   
"Come no?"   
"Non voglio complicare tutto con il sesso".   
Jack gli rivolse uno sguardo stranito. "Allora ti conviene pensarci in fretta. Più aspetti, e più lo getti tra le gambe della cheerleader".   
La schiena di Kaidan si drizzò all'improvviso. Tranne baci riscaldati e, recentemente, del petting, non avevano ancora condiviso l'intimità sfrenata che avevano sulla SR-1. Ricordava bene quanto bello  fosse il sesso con Shepard e l'idea che potesse trovare quel grado di intimità tra le braccia di Miranda gli fece letteralmente gelare il sangue.   
"Ci sei arrivato" mormorò la biotica. Mise giù il proprio bicchiere e diede una pacca sulla spalla alla sentinella. "Vado a litigare con la cheerleader, te la tengo occupata. Ci vediamo dopo".   
Alenko la ringraziò e si alzò in piedi.   
Sapeva cosa fare.


End file.
